Hannah
Hannah Washington is a non-playable character and the revealed main antagonist of Until Dawn. She was the older twin sister of Beth Washington and the little sister of Josh Washington. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Ella Lentini. Appearance 's height is 5'8" and weight 110 lbs, the same as Beth, as stated in the "missing" poster. She has medium-shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, wears onyx-black, rectangular glasses, blue jeans and a black blouse. She has a dark caramel complexion. After Beth finds her in the woods, she wears Beth's fuchsia winter coat. She has a tattoo of a black butterfly on her upper right arm, which she got after taking a magazine compatibility test that advised her to do something reckless in order to get Mike's attention, such as getting a tattoo or running away from home. also wears a heart-shaped locket with a picture of her and Beth. Personality At the beginning of the game, had a crush on Mike. Based on her diary and her actions in the prologue, she is seen as being very trusting towards others. Her twin sister refers to her as being 'naive'. 's near-obsessive crush on Mike and the lengths she goes to in an attempt to get him to notice her suggest she is rather insecure and tries her best to be appreciated by others. Given the results of the compatibility test, is probably the opposite of Mike in terms of personality, who generally comes across as bold and outgoing. Until Dawn Biography Shortly before the incident, invited Josh and Beth's friends to the cabin in hopes of seeing Mike. By then, it was revealed that she had finished her senior year of high school. Involvement 'One Year Ago' Around 2 AM on February 2nd of 2014, the protagonists (with the exception of Sam, who was unwilling, and Josh and Chris, who had passed out while drinking), convinced by a letter to perform a strip tease in front of Mike while they hid in the room. The friends popped out right as was about to take off her shirt. Out of embarrassment, she fled into the woods and the survivors chased her to the door, calling after her. Her twin sister, Beth, ran into the woods after her and found her crying on the ground. They heard a noise behind them and fled to the edge of a cliff. and Beth fell off the cliff while backing up, but Beth managed to grab the cliff's ledge with one hand and 's hand with the other. The Stranger reaches his hand out to Beth, who can either drop and attempt to take his hand or willingly drop from the cliff. Regardless of Beth's choice, they both fall from the ledge. Chapter 2 While looking for Josh, Sam has the option to visit 's room. Dependant on the amount of stuff she finds, it is revealed 's crush on Mike was even bigger than imaginable, as multiple clues relate to her wanting to prove herself for him. The room is decorated with butterfly clippings and photos of her family, including Josh. As a Wendigo, will follow Jessica and Mike as they make their way to the cabin, and can be seen by the player multiple times. 'Chapter 7' When Emily is making her way through the mines, she is able to find clues. If these are collected during the chapter, it reveals that miraculously survived the fall with only a broken leg and minor scratches. However, Beth was the unfortunate of the two. As she had sustained major injuries, became the sole witness of her passing. For days, wandered, searching for a way out and awaited rescue while doing so. During her time down in the mines, she created a make-shift grave for Beth, all the while ignoring her hunger pains. A month after the fall, she reluctantly gave in to her hunger and decided to dig up Beth's grave and eat her corpse for sustenance, unaware of the fact that the spirit of a Wendigo was possessing her. Within a few days, had transformed into a Wendigo and finally escaped the mines. 'Chapter 8' After chasing the Stranger, ends up finding Emily and attempts to kill her while a terrified Emily tries to escape. Emily presumably notices 's tattoo. If Emily survives and made it back to the lodge, she will explain to the others what she believes happened to a year ago, amidst her panic. When playing as Chris, kills the Stranger as they head back to the lodge with the knowledge that Josh has now disappeared from the shed. If the player fails to shoot , or chose to shoot Ashley in Chapter 6, will decapitate him. In a short cutscene, is seen pulling Josh's unconscious body to the mines. 'Chapter 9 ' When playing as Ashley in the tunnel, is hiding underneath a cellar door, mimicking Jessica's voice while trying to open the trapdoor. If Ashley followed the voice and decides to open or opens the hatch and then abandons the trapdoor, will suddenly burst out and decapitate Ashley. At this point in time, Chris can also be decapitated if he and Ashley stayed together and followed the same path she took. Chapter 10 Visit The Wendigos page for a timeline of as the Wendigo, and how she appeared in previous chapters. has shown throughout the game that she preyed upon those that pranked her a year ago but whether she is aware of this fact is currently unknown. It is also not supported by the fact the Stranger was killed by , and he had nothing to do with the prank. (It's said that once a person transforms, they lose any aspect of their former life and their humanity, unconsciously performing brutal actions such as murder. This can be contradicted as she remembers Josh if the Scrawled Journal had been found before Mike and Sam find him). As the survivors attempt to survive the night, can kill Ashley, Emily, Matt, Chris, Josh, and Jessica, depending on the player's actions. In the finale, she kidnaps Josh. If the Scrawled Journal was found, she will drag him away while Mike hides in fear. After entering the lodge, begins to fight with two other Wendigos that broke in before her and chased Sam and Mike. One of the fights results in haphazardly throwing a Wendigo across the room and causes it to land against the fireplace, creating a gas leak. In the lodge, she may kill Sam, Mike, Ashley or Emily. With Sam's acknowledgement and any survivors have managed to escape safely, she and Mike then decide to ignite the gas leak with a broken light bulb to destroy the lodge, ultimately killing the Wendigos and barely escape the lodge in time just as a rescue helicopter arrives to pick up the survivors. Death *Depending on the player's choices in Chapter 10, Sam or Mike will light the cabin on fire, causing an explosion, which kills and the other Wendigos left in the lodge. Killed Victims *Jessica (Determinant) *Matt (Determinant) *Emily (Determinant) *The Stranger *Chris (Determinant) *Ashley (Determinant) *Josh Washington (Determinant) '' *Two Wendigos *Sam ''(Determinant) *Mike (Caused: He will always be killed by the fire in the lodge scene if he's unable to get out of it in time.) (Determinant) Relationships Beth Washington See and Beth for more information. Beth was 's twin sister, and the only one who runs after after the prank. Beth finds in the woods, crying and offers her coat. After they reach the end of a cliff, slips and drags Beth down before Beth manages to grab onto a protruding branch. The Stranger then extends his hand in an attempt to rescue them. Beth has the option to either drop to save herself or let go of the branch. In her journal, found by Sam in the mines, expresses sorrow for the death of her sister, and the extreme regret she feels in digging her up to eat her corpse. Josh Washington Josh was and Beth's brother. He had a good relationship with both twins, and seemed to notice Josh's illness as referenced by her diary. One year into their disappearance, their friends began to think that they're dead while Josh is still mourning his sisters' deaths, blaming himself for being drunk and unable to help. However, Josh has an alternate persona, revealed to be the Psycho that mentally tortures everyone involved in the prank. He did this because he knows that if they had never gone through with the prank, this could have been avoided, also to make them experience the same emotions his sisters felt that night. seemed to care about Josh as much as he did for her. If Mike and Sam had found 's Journal in the mines they will show it to Josh. When is encountered soon after, Josh will recognize in time by shouting her name and she will also recognize him. Instead of killing Josh, she will drag Josh away. Likely planning for him to become a Wendigo so they can be together. If Mike and Sam do not find the Journal, then Josh will recognize too late and be killed since she will not recognize him. Ashley Ashley and seem to be good friends, but Ashley still decided to go through with the prank. The player can choose whether or not Ashley says that she's sorry about the prank and never meant to hurt her. As well, whether she asks what happened to while using the Ouija board. As a Wendigo, will mimic Jessica's voice to lure Ashley away from the group. If she succeeds, she will swiftly decapitate Ashley, and drag her body away, likely mad about the prank. (If the memory theory is true.) Chris wasn't shown to have any interaction with Chris during the prologue, although he is one of the only three lodge survivors to not participate in the prank played on her. Despite having no involvement, she aggressively pursues him as he runs back to the lodge, and if he is caught, she will decapitate him by plunging her fingers into his neck before ripping his head off or she'll twist his head off. Emily is shown to have a negative relationship with Emily when she was alive, likely due to having a crush on her then-boyfriend, Mike. Emily was very compliant in the prank against her, but later regrets her actions. As a Wendigo, uses cruel tactics when she chases Emily and kills her by slowly and deliberately gouging her eyes out. Jessica 's relationship with Jessica in the start of the game seems to be a dubious one, as Jess was the one who came up with the idea of playing a prank on . She states her motivations for the prank as "looking out for her girl, Em". As is the case with Emily, appears to be particularly sadistic when killing a frantic Jessica by inserting two fingers down her throat and forcefully tearing off her lower jaw. This may be the result of Jessica's intimate relationship with Mike, as well as her loudly boasting about having intercourse with him as they were being stalked in Chapter 3. Another reason may be thinks Jessica's loud mouth ruined her dream come true. (If the memory theory is true.) Matt isn't shown to have a positive relationship with Matt. He was compliant with the prank and filmed her taking her shirt off for Mike. She does, however, call his name out first, out of all five pranksters. Possibly surprised by his participation expecting him the least likely person to cooperate. As a Wendigo, aggressively pursues Matt in the mines, and can kill him by ramming a hook through his lower jaw or smashing his face in. Mike It can be seen by reading her journal that had a crush on Mike. Her diary, found by Ashley and Chris in the dollhouse, has his name multiple times in it. She keeps a photo of Mike at the Prom in high school hidden underneath a stack of papers on her cork board in her room at the lodge. She takes a magazine test to determine if she and Mike are compatible. cared so deeply about Mike that some of the affection appeared to have remained even after she became a Wendigo. He can be killed by if Sam fails the first Don't Move quick time event (QTE). Sam Sam was 's best friend and one of only three survivors that did not take part in the prank that caused her to flee into the woods. Sam expresses that she thinks the prank shouldn't happen in the start when she says "Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" and persists to say that "It's not her fault" that she has a crush on someone who is taken. Sam is the only lodge survivor who attempts to stop the prank and warn . After discovering the prank went wrong, Sam sharply criticized her friends as "jerks". Despite the close friendship, as a Wendigo, shows no mercy and will kill Sam by brutally impaling her in the lower abdomen with her claws if given the chance, either because her memory of Sam is gone, or perhaps she was angered that her best friend didn't do more to help her. Trivia *She seemed to be a passionate tennis player, as shown by her winning the bronze medal in the Alberta International 2013 Championship. *is one of two unplayable characters, the second being the Stranger. *as a Wendigo appears to have specific methods for killing her former friends. If given the opportunity, she always impales Sam in the stomach; decapitates Chris; rips off Jessica's lower jaw; crushes Josh's head; and gouges Emily's eyes. Only Matt and Ashley can be killed two ways: Matt can have his face smashed in or his jaw impaled by a hook, while Ashley can be decapitated or have her eyes gouged out. **appears to have a tendency to attack her victim's heads, and were collected afterwards. This can be seen when Sam opens the door to her lair: the head of the Stranger, and depending on player's actions, the heads of Jessica; Matt; Ashley; and Chris can be seen. ***Strangely enough, Emily's corpse is never decapitated. *As a Wendigo, appears larger and stronger than the other Wendigos and seems dominant over them. This might be because she is a recently turned Wendigo as the rest were transformed back in the 50s. **However, was most likely possessed by the Makkapitew Wendigo spirit, which was known as the strongest of the Wendigo spirits. Giving her an immense strength and size. It's indicated by the Stranger, as he was hunting and killed the Makkapitew the night of and Beth's disappearance. * The only playable character that can/will NOT directly kill is Mike. * She is the only known Wendigo to be a female. * She is the only Wendigo to have a tattoo on her upper arm. * 's character is inspired by Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th film series by her origin of being a victim of pranks and harassment. Like him, after being presumed dead, she returns as a bloodthirsty killer. * Ella Lentini, and Beth's voice actress, was also part of the original cast when the game was developed for the PS3, alongside Brett Dalton, Mike's voice actor. She is the only actress in the game to be in the PS3 and the PS4 incarnations of the game. Hannah Hannah Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wendigos